


Wish granted.

by fictionalabyss



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Death, F/M, Reader Insert, tw:talk of suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2019-08-27 06:27:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16697179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalabyss/pseuds/fictionalabyss
Summary: Wanting to end it all, but unable to bring yourself to do it on your own, you make a deal to speed things along.You don't want ten years. You don't want anything but for the pain to end.





	Wish granted.

The nail on your ring finger picked at the skin next to the nail on your thumb as you stood there waiting. She’d say no.

Suddenly, she was back, but with someone else. “I hear you have an unusual request, Darling. King of the Crossroads, at your service.” He gave you a smile. “What can I do for you?”

“I want it to end. All of it.”

He furrowed his brow. “See.” She said. “I told her to just kill herself like everyone else.” She shrugged. “She doesn’t _want_ anything, so I don’t understand why I’m here.” His eyes narrowed as he watched you, ignoring her.

“I don’t care how, just.. I can’t take anymore pain. Please. If I could do it myself, I would.”

Without a word, his hand came up and he gave his wrist a twist. Suddenly, you were looking at your body as it fell to the pavement. You hadn’t felt a thing, was this real?

“Anything else?” He asked. You shook your head staring at the body. “Alright then.”

When you looked up, the crossroads demon was gone, and he was walking away. “Wait!” He turned. “What do I do now?”

He shrugged. “Whatever you want, Love. No deal was made. I simply granted your wish.” He had his hands in his pockets as he turned again.


End file.
